piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Henry Turner/Gallery
A gallery of images of Henry Turner. ''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Screenshots Image:WilliamTurner.PNG|Elizabeth Turner and her son waiting for Will to return. Image:William.PNG| Image:Elizabeth and William III.jpg| Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales Screenshots Image:Henry's room.jpg| Image:12 year old Henry.png| Image:DMTNT Will Turner & Henry 2.png| Image:DMTNT Young Henry.png| Image:DMTNT Young Henry 2.png| Image:FatherAndSonTurnerPotC5.jpeg| Image:DMTNT Will Turner & Henry.png| Image:Will & son 2.jpg| Image:Will & son.jpg| Image:Henry looks.png| Image:Henry explains.png| Image:Henry Redcoats.jpeg| Image:Henry Toms.png| Image:DMTNT Henry looks.png| Image:Henry looks.jpg| Image:DMTNTTeaserSalazarHenryOnlybyname.jpg|Henry watches as Salazar walks through the bars. Image:Henry shocked.jpg| Image:HenryDMTNT.png| Image:DMTNT Henry & Salazar.png| Image:Brendan-Thwaites-in-Dead-Men-Tell-No-Tales.jpg| Image:Henry Turner & Armando Salazar.jpg| Image:Salazar Henry.jpg|Salazar confronts Henry. Image:Salazar and Henry.jpeg| Image:Salazar Henry 3.jpg| Image:Henry & Salazar.jpg| Image:Salazar Henry 2.jpg| Image:Straight for him.jpg| Image:Salazar-in-Dead-Men-Tell-No-Tales.jpg| Image:Salazar DMTNT.png|"Dead men tell no tales!" Image:Henry in bed.png| Image:Carina Henry conversation.jpg|Henry meets Carina Smyth. Image:DMTNT Henry searching.png| Image:DMTNT Henry searching 2.png| Image:DMTNT Henry & Jack 6.png| Image:DMTNT Henry & Jack 7.png|Henry looks at Jack in confusion. Image:DMTNT Henry questioning Jack.png| Image:Pantless Jack.jpg| Image:DMTNT Henry & Jack 2.png| Image:DMTNT Henry & Jack 4.png| Image:Henry behind bars.jpg| Image:DMTNT Henry & Jack 5.png Image:Henry behind bars 2.jpg| Image:Henry_tower_1.jpeg|Henry hiding inside a tower. Image:Henry_tower_2.jpeg| Image:Henry_tower_3.jpeg| Image:Henry_redcoats_1.jpeg| Image:Henry_redcoats_2.jpeg| Image:Henry_redcoats_3.jpeg| Image:Redcoats Henry.jpg| Image:Henry restrained.jpeg| Image:Carina Henry gallows.jpg| Image:Carina dress 2.jpeg| Image:Two for the price of one.jpg| Image:Dying Gull crew Carina Henry.jpeg| Image:Marty and the crew.jpeg| Image:Carina mast Henry.jpg| Image:DMTNT Henry & Carina in Dying Gull.png| Image:Jack Henry Bollard.jpg| Image:Henry on the Dying Gull.jpg| Image:Henry Jack standoff.png| Image:Last to die.png|"Next time you raise a sword, boy, be the last to die." Image:Henry Jack Savvy.png| Image:DMTNT Dying Gull crew.jpg| Image:Pirates this stupid.png| Image:DMTNT Henry & Carina.png| Image:Carina's on the run.png| Image:Henry Jack Carina.png| Image:Henry & Jack.jpg| Image:Henry Jack boat.jpg| Image:Jack shark Henry.png| Image:Henry Jack boat sharks.jpg| Image:Jack Henry shark.PNG| Image:Jack Henry shark.jpg| Image:Shark Jack Henry.jpg| Image:Stay afloat.png| Image:Henry Jack Salazar's crew.png| Image:DMTNT Henry looking at Carina.png| Image:Henry Jack jungle.png| Image:Jack Henry Carina Barbossa.png| Image:Big escape.jpg| Image:Running on the beach.png| Image:Jack stunned.png| Image:DMTNT Henry on Black Pearl.jpg| Image:Crew of the Mary on deck.jpeg| Image:Mary crew.jpeg| Image:Magda Henry Salazar.png| Image:Henry captive.jpeg| Image:Salazar-Henry sword.jpg|Armando Salazar, in control of Henry's body, prepares to attack Jack Sparrow with Henry's sword. Image:JackandHenry-Salazar.jpg|Salazar, in Henry's body, fights with Jack Sparrow. Image:Henry-Salazar Trident.png| Image:Henry-Salazar.png|Salazar emerges from Henry's body. Image:Carina & Henry.png| Image:Henry anchor chain.jpg| Image:Henry diary Jack.jpg| Image:Carina Henry Jack.jpg| Image:Carina diary Henry.jpg| Image:Henry Turner profile.png| Image:DMTNT Henry & Carina on an island.png| Image:Henry Will Dutchman.png| Image:IMG_4279.png| Image:IMG_4280.png| Image:IMG_4281.png| Image:IMG_4282.png| Image:IMG 4283.png| Image:IMG_4284.png| Image:IMG_4285.png| Image:IMG_4286.png| Image:IMG 4287.png| Promotional images Image:Will & Henry.jpg| Image:Henry Turner.jpg| Image:Carina mast Henry promo.jpg| Image:010TheDyingGull05(Henry).jpg| Image:Dead-men-tell-no-tales.jpg| Image:Henry Jack sharks.jpg| Image:Running on the beach.jpg| Image:Dead Men Tell No Tales Official Poster.jpg| Image:Piratas del Caribe - La Venganza de Salazar poster.jpg| Image:DMTNT IMAX Poster.jpg| Image:Dead Men Tell No Tales - Collage Wall Poster.jpg| Image:DMTNT all promo 2.jpg| Image:Dead Men Tell No Tales - Crew Wall Poster.jpg| Image:POTC5 all promo.jpg| Image:DMTNT all promo.jpg| Image:POTC5 Henry promo.jpg| Image:DMTNT Textless Wallpaper.jpg| Image:Pirati dei Caraibi - La vendetta di Salazar.jpg| Image:Pirates of the Caribbean Salazar's Revenge Wallpaper.jpeg| Image:Brenton Thwaites POTC5 poster.jpg| Image:PotC DMTNT Greek Character Poster 04 - Brenton Thwaites.jpg| Image:PotC DMTNT Banner Poster.jpg| Image:DMTNT Wallpaper.jpg| Image:PotC DMTNT Turkish Character Poster 05 - Brenton Thwaites.jpg| Image:DMTNT Henry promo.jpg| Image:PotC DMTNT Australian Banner 04 Henry.jpg| Image:DMTNT Characters Banners 05.jpg| Image:DMTNT Alternate Character Poster 04.jpg| Image:Pirates-5-concept-art-climactic-battle.jpg|Artwork by Nadia Mogilev. On-set images Image:Henry-DMNT-BehindTheScenes.jpg|Kaya Scodelario as Carina Smyth and Brenton Thwaites as Henry Image:Brenton Thwaites on set.jpg| Image:Carina and Henry.png| Image:The three heroes.png| Miscellaneous Image:Pirates of the Caribbean Coloring Book - Great Coloring Book for Kids and Adults.jpg|Henry on the cover of ''Pirates of the Caribbean Coloring Book: Great Coloring Book for Kids and Adults. Image:DMTNT Activity Packet.png|Henry on the cover of Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales Activity Packet. Image:DMTNT Movie Novel.png|Henry on the cover of ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales: Movie Graphic Novel. Image:DMTNT Movie Graphic Novel Page 1.png|Will Turner and Henry in Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales: Movie Graphic Novel. Image:Lego Henry.png|Henry as a LEGO figure. Image:Salazar Carina Henry costumes 1.jpg|Armando Salazar's uniform, Carina Smyth's dress, and Henry Turner's clothing at the D23 Expo Disney in July 2017. Image:Henry costume.jpg| Image:Salazar Carina Henry costumes 2.jpg| Image:John Silver and Billy Bones.png|Chris Schweizer's unused designs of Anamaria's son John Silver and Will and Elizabeth's son Billy "Big Bones" Turner for the [[Pirates of the Caribbean (Joe Books Ltd)|Joe Books Pirates of the Caribbean comic book series]]. Category:Galleries